BacK To Forks
by bethaneejayne
Summary: Bella, Edward, Renesmee and the Cullen clan are back in Forks after 50 years, and meet a certain young 'Nathan' a human that causes quite alot of trouble amongst the family. Also with some Nahuel/Leah bits further on in the story!
1. ohai nathan harriage

_I don't own __anyone__ in this story, except Nathan. He's completely all miney. :) Everything else belongs to the beautiful and brilliant Stephenie Meyer! [: Enjoy the story, guys. Review and all that. :)_

"Nessie, are you _sure_?" Edward pressed again, waiting for the answer _he _wanted to hear.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure that I want to go see Jacob. Thank you, I'll see you tonight, goodbye." My daughter got out the car in one swift movement, shut the Silver, shiny Volvo door and was heading towards Jacob's front door in the next. He was unaware that she was coming to visit him. He was also unaware that the whole Cullen clan had moved back to Forks, after about 50 years. Everyone who I had gone to school with when I was human was either in Forks Cemetary, 5ft underground, or moved away to go live elsewhere.

I sighed, waved once more at my daughter who was now at the front door of Jacob's house. She was just about to knock when the door flung open and Jacob stood there, tears running down his cheeks. He yanked Renesmee into his arms and flung her round, she giggled and laughed, hugging him back. I waved at Jacob, and he smiled back. Edward didn't look at him, as the previous time we saw him was a lot like when me and Jacob had an argument back when I was human hadn't exactly left Jacob as Edward's favourite werewolf in the world.

Jacob had been drunk, and Renesmee was visiting him. He had been quite 'excited' I suppose, and had tried to... well... yeah. She had screamed, and said that she didn't want to do this yet, as she was only living in the body of a teenager, whilst he was in the body of a 27 year old. Edward had gone nuts, but after Renesmee and I had begged him not to kill Jacob, he finally made Nessie swear that she wouldn't go to visit Jacob again until she was old enough. Now, 3 years on since she herself last saw him, she was fully grown, happy, and still the beautiful half-vampire she had been ever since she was born.

"Hmph. Stupid, abnoxious dog." Edward had been murmuring as he pulled off the kurb, and into the road, setting off to the school that we would be registering ourselves and Nessie at Forks High School.

We arrived, and we both hopped out the volvo, and approached the school holding hands. _Act like you're not 68 years old. Phew. _I thought to myself. Easier said than done. I don't mean that I would go around with grey hair and giving everyone I see a breathmint and a dollar to "get yourself something nice" and "don't spend it all at once" but I mean mentioning that things had changed since 60 years ago. My memory of the school was fuzzy, but I could still remember a few things. Like the desk, as soon as you walked into the entrance that you were faced with. There was now a young woman there. Her eyes widened incredibly as soon as she saw Edward, then grew disappointed as she saw who was clinging to his arm.

We grinned.

"Hello, there. Edward & Bella?" He gestured to ourselves, and the woman nodded.

"Yes, ofcourse. I take it your sister will be joining you tomorrow?"

"Renesmee will, yes." I smiled. She looked taken aback.

We followed her down the corridors, and I was set to be in a different class to Edward. He kissed me on the forehead, then followed the receptionist as I went into the Biology lab. I introduced myself to the teacher, and tried not to concentrate on the delicious humans all sat before me, aweing at my beauty. Sorry if that sounds big headed, but there really is no denying it. Every vampire is. The professor gestured for me to sit at the back with a long black haired boy with an 'emo' fringe. I sighed and walked quickly to my seat, smiling at him.

"Hey!" He grinned.

"Helloooo. I'm Bella." I gave him a quick wave, and faced towards the front.

"Nathan Harraige. You're new, I take it." It sounded like a question.

"Yes, I'm new." No, I'm just here to eat everyone in the room in a bloody massacre, and cook you on a spit. Jesus. I almost laughed at the irony in my thoughts as I imagined myself cooking this boy on a spit.

"I bet you're well confused with joining us in the middle of a biology subject, aren't you?"

"Nope. I did it at my last school." My mouth popped on the 'p' in 'nope'.

"Where did you say you were from again?" _Didn't this boy shut up?_

"Alaska."

"Don't they speak a different language or summit?" He really was thick.

"No, they don't." I made my voice sound sharp, so he'd shut up.

He didn't take the hint. "Ah, right. So, you doing much after school? Who're you gonna' be hangin' with?"

"No, Edward." I was down to one word answers, now.

"Who's Edward?" For fuck's sake!

"Someone. Now shush, sir's coming over."

The professor walked over, and spoke in a warm, blood pounding voice that made my mouth water. "Hello, Bella. So, it says here that you were in an advanced programme back in Alaska?" He tapped the clipboard with (some of my) my school history on it.

"Yes. I've done this before." I pointed to the testubes and the bunsen burner that was on mine and Nathan's desk.

"Mmhm. Well, the bell should be going in ten, so, enjoy what you can." My highly sensitive ears easily picked out Nathan's response; "I know I will."

I rolled my eyes. Edward would be listening, I knew it. Pushing my sheild out from myself and sheilding the professor for someone to focus on, I thought the words, "_I love you, so much. Don't get angry at the poor boy._" Knowing that Edward been able to hear my thoughts was a big pleasure for him, and he'd be in a good mood straight after class.

_D: What'd you think? I'm realllyyyyy iff-ish about it. But, I'm actually gonna' stick to this one. I know it. I'm gonna' update every three days, and I have planned it out and everything. ^-^_

_.;'#loveyouguyz. _

_'#Beth. 3x_


	2. this isn't awkward AT ALL

**This one's in Renesmee's point of view(: I'm off on holiday on Thursday! Lake District in England!(: Yayy! **

Renesmee -

Jacob flew open the door. He didn't say anything at all, just gasped and soaked his tears of joy into my shoulder as he flung me up in one of his chest-crushing hugs. I loved it.

"Jaaaay!" I yelled, and kissed his cheek. It was usual, as I had been doing it since I was small.

"Baaaaabyyyy!" He yelled, trying to keep his voice as low as a human could only yell. His gob was big.

"Missed you." I muttered as he pulled me into his house. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Jacob could clean up in 3 minutes if he wanted to, at his werewolf pace. He just chooses not to. Lazy fuck.

"Missed you more." He let a teasing tone creep into his voice. I slapped him, almost annoyed at being made a fool. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him again. He kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." We both knew that he meant about last time we saw eachother.

"I forgive you." I mumbled. I didn't know if I liked him "that way" anyway. Of course I would, I mean, we were soulmates, but there was always the 'what if'; What if I wanted someone else? What if I didn't _ever_ decide to have Jacob that way? It's not that I didn't _want_ Jacob back then. I did. I was scared, though. I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't exactly ask mum or dad. They'd have a fit. There was always Alice, but I knew her and Jasper didn't do much, as their passion was usually expressed through the way they looked at eachother. And Emmet and Rosalie, well.. Yeah. I'd get picked on, and they're just too wild. I wouldn't have a problem in asking Esme or Carlisle, but they are my grandparents. Grandparents aren't meant to advise you about sex.. It was like wearing underwear saying 'Tuesday' on them, on a Sunday. Ugh.

I was getting ahead of myself here. I didn't even know what we were gonna' end up doing. With my luck, we'd probably play Monopoly. Joy.

"So..." I muttered, as we were by this point both sat on his uncomfortable couch. Side by side; awkward.

"So..." He repeated my words. I sighed.

"Yup." I muttered, my mouth popping on the 'p'.

"Kay. I'm bored, you wanna' hit Seattle?" Seattle meant shops. Alice would approve.

"Sure! Are we off in your Rabbit?" Jake was obsessed with his car that he built himself, back when my mom was human.

"'Course we are." He flashed me a grin, and opened the car door; I climbed in. As I marvelled at the refurnished smooth leather exterior, he climbed in the other side, threw his arm around the back of my chair, and shifted the car into drive.

**3 Hours Later - After Shopping. **

"Woah. Your mini bloodsucker girlfriend would love to see this." He held up the 16 bag fulls of clothes - all from different shops - he was holding.

"I've always been interested in shopping. I bet you hate me now, I feel like I'm putting you into slavery." I chuckled.

"Pff. Me, hate you? Don't be silly, baby." He chucked the bags onto the back seat of the car, shut the door, and locked it. We were going for dinner. The closest restaurant wasn't far away; we got there in no time. I vaguely remembered my mom showing me this place. It was where Daddy took her for their first date. She had ordered a Mushroom Raviole.

The place was practically empty, so we opted for a booth in the corner.

We chatted for a while, telling eachother about what we had been doing for the past years.

The waitress seemed to be disappointed when she saw Jacob take my hand over the table. He also nudged himself closer to me. I smiled slyly.

I gulped as Jake paid the check, and climbed back into the car. Goodness knows what was going to happen when we got back to his house.


	3. silly relationships

**hello(:**

**another chapter; i had some spare time. .**

**i thought this should cover for when i go on holiday, liiike. :] TOMORROWWW(Y)**

**add me on msn? ; .uk - i made it when i was like nine or something. hahaha. [:**

**Ps - i'm sorry about the designer stuff, i don't know any american brands. (: and i really don't think 'gucci' does clothes, do they?! (ahahaha.) i don't know[:**

**Bella.**

Edward _was_ happy, sort of. "As much as I thoroughly enjoyed having even the smidgen of your mind to marvel over, I really can't get over how completely idiotic that _Nathan_ is."

I rolled my eyes. "He's a human, he's bound to be dazzled. It comes in the package deal when your being changed." I said, winking at him. He chuckled, and threw an arm round my shoulder as we walked into the cafeteria. Sure enough, everybody stared. Who wouldn't?

I spotted Nathan in the corner of the cafeteria. He waved, then spotted Edward.

"Bella! Bellaaaaa!" He called, gesturing to the seat beside him. I couldn't help but notice that he only meant me to sit with him, not Edward. Honestly, what a prat.  
It seemed only good manners to go sit with him, as he _was_ the only human we knew here, and there was no spare tables.

I took a seat beside him, Edward was on the other side of me.

"Hey. Nathan." Nathan held out his hand in greeting. Edward shook it, and I saw him tightening his grip slightly on his hand. _Stoppit now._ I thought towards him, focusing my sheild on Nathan again.

"Oh my gawsh!" The 3 of us turned our heads towards the girl who was squealing, and flew herself down next to Nathan. "Hey guys." She flashed us a quick grin, not even stopping to marvel at our beauty. Shocking. Her hair was magnificent-for a human- it was backcombed and teased, giving off the proper 'scene kid' look. Teenagers these days. Her dark eye make-up brought out the blue in her eyes, making them stand out. I could easily see the film round the eyes. Contacts. I knew instantly she wasn't a vampire, I could smell her. She really _was_ being a scene kid, making everyone think she had marvellous eyes. Pff. She had a curvy figure, in which she dressed outrageously. A small tutu skirt was held underneath a dress, ending at the top of her thighs. She then had leggings covering her legs, with big furry boots as her shoes. Wow. She looked like she should be on disney channel. "Nathan, you'll _never_ guess what." She stopped as she cut her eyes to me. She looked over my cardigan that I had thrown on this morning, from mine and Edward's cottage.

"Thats a... is that a Ralph Lauren?" Her eyes never left the cardigan.

"I don't know... My sister bought it for me."

"Oh." Her eyes shifted back to her tray of food. "You don't want some?" She gestured with a hand to an apple.

"No thanks." We smiled, and said the words in unison. Edward grabbed my hand. Nathan seemed disappointed.

"Are you guys... like, together, then?" His words sounded accusing.

"Of course we are." Edward kissed the top of my head, his body had turned completely towards me.

"Are you?" I asked, trying to ignore the electrical current that was racing through my body, threatening to give in to Edward's touch and wrestle him to the floor.

"Us?! Nooo..." Nathan shook his head. "Were just... I don't know. What are we?" He turned to the girl.

"I suppose 'seeing eachother' would be more appropriate than officially dating. I like trying out different people." She winked. Ew. "I'm Jonie, by the way."

"Bella." I smiled.

"Edward." His voice was almost a whisper.

And then the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. Nice and dandy.


	4. edward's very experienced, i suppose

**another** **chapter! gawd, i'm in a writing mood today(:!**

**even though i have very few reviews on this story, i'ma keep writing. i like the storyline, and i've planned it all out, so i say 'why not?' ((:**

Bella.

The next class was boring; physics. I had done it all before, but I tried to let a few mistakes worm themselves onto my paper just so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I was with Jonie and Nathan for this lesson, and she was demanding for me to tell her how good Edward was in bed.

"Look, as much as I love talking about my boyfriend with you, I really don't feel confident enough to discuss it. Sorry."

Nathan butt in, "Does that mean he's not that good? Oooh, gutted, Edward." He spoke as if Edward was there. No doubt he was listening, though.

"How long have you been going out?" I could see the honesty and curiosity in her eyes.

"A while." I answered truthfully.

"I don't really think you two mesh together well. I mean, yeah, you're both hot-I'm not gay- but you both just seem so secretive." Nathan was more observant than I gave him credit for. Just as I was thinking this, he slid a note underneath my arm.  
"_You and me, for instance. Now __**that**__ would be hot. _ " I almost rolled my eyes. I scrawled in my newly neat handwriting "_No, thank you Nathan. I love Edward." _ I passed it back, and heard him mutter "Hmph. Can't catch a break." I knew Edward would be proud.

Renesmee.

As soon as we arrived in the driveway, Jacob practically leaped to my side of the car, and yanked me out. He pulled my face to his, and we kissed deeply. It was...immense. He pulled away for just a smidgen of a second to whisper my name. "You do want this, right?" He whispered, softly blowing on my hair.  
"Yes." I squeaked, and kissed his collar bone. We were inside and on the sofa before I could take my next breath, he was kissing my everywhere, tearing off my clothes. Literally. I couldn't get close to him fast enough, and even when I _was_ close, it _still _wasn't close _enough. _It was hot, magical, and everytime I turned or shifted, I was still near Jacob. It was like a dream...

_Shit, what was dad gonna' say?!_


	5. quick, in the vent!

**I'm sorry for any crappy spelling. I only have wordpad at my mummy's. -.-**

**The story is gonna' get interesting soon. :)) Like after this chapter, mannn! [[:**

**i'm sorry for the really short chapter, on the last one.**

**it was my bad.**

**my brother demanded the laptop. D':**

**btw - things get a bit steamy inbetween Edward and Bella in this chapter. she felt needy. ((:**

**Renesmee. **

I spent every waking hour thinking about Jacob. It was almost ineviteable. I was at the gates to my brand new school; Jacob had driven me there the morning after... yeah.

"See you later, boo." He kissed me quickly on the lips, all to aware of Edward leaving aganinst the black painted iron fence that surrounded the school. _Like a prison._ I thought to myself.

I almost skipped to the gate, swung it open, and walked slowly inside. Mum rushed up and hugged me. "Did you have a good night with Jake?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow as if to say. _Don't tell your father anything. _I could almost feel her pushing her sheild around me, so I could touch her and tell her everything that had happened last night. Dad knew what she was doing, because his head snapped up instantly, with an irritated look on his face.

I quickly pressed my finger to mum's arm, hoping that we didn't look too weird to all the people on the playground. _Haha. 'Playground.' Sounds like something from Kindergarten. _

"Ahh." Mum stepped away, tooking her hand in the crook of my arm.

She gestured for Edward to come nearer to us, and he did so. Almost immediately a boy with floppy long hair and a jolly expression came running up to us. He hugged mum, and she pretended to me knocked back by the human.

"Belllaaaaaaa!" He almost squealed. I heard mum catch her breath.

"Hi Nathan." Her reply was short.

"How you doin', babe?" It was obvious he liked her. Who didn't? ...And then he noticed me.

"Oooh! Hellooo!" He stuck his hand out. "Nathan." He checked behind me, making sure there was no other guy lurking. If only he knew. Jacob was probably only just around the corner, getting slightly pissed off anyway.

"Renesmee. Or Nessie." I smiled. He seemed likeable enough.

Another girl came running up; my eyes were drawn to her hair. _Wow._

"Wooo!" She wiped her forehead dramatically. "Thats the last time _I _ever kiss Mike Newton again. I thought he was gonna' suck my blood or something, the way he was gnawing at my neck." I glanced over to mum, and we stifled a giggle. "Oh! Heyyy!" The girl tapped my shoulder. "Who's this?"

"Nessie." Mum, Dad and Nathan all said together.

"Aww. You sound like your 12 years old, with that name! I'm Jonie, babe." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the school.

**Bella. **

I couldn't stand it any longer, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into the nearest supplies closet. ...I'd never done it in a closet before. Interesting. He seemed to respond to my mood quickly, his hands tangled in my hair, forcing me closer to him. I melted into his warm chest. I tried to get unbutton his white shirt without ripping it. He was kissing me forcefully, pushing me up against the shelves, so I was almost sitting on the shelf that made me level with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Suddenly he stopped.

"Nathan's coming." He whispered harshly. We leapt to the top shelves, climbing into the air vent that was there. It was a small air vent... And again I was taken aback by Edward being so close.

I pulled my face to his again, just as he was shutting the air-vent door.

Seconds later, Nathan walked into the closet, searching the shelves for something. His phone rang.

"Oh, hey dude. Yeah, aw, man you should have _totally _not left. Seriously, right, some of the girls who have come here are fucking hot. Hotter than Megan Fox, man! No, of course I'm not fucking joking. Do I joke about these things? There's some girl called Ness or somefin', and then there's Bella. If you don't mind, I'll have Renesmee. She seems... more available than Bella." Edward was shaking violently with rage at this point. "Yeah. Her boyfriend's a bit of a confusing dick, like. HAHAHA! No kidding. 'Kay. See ya'll." He grabbed a can of paint, and left.

Both Edward and I were silent for a few beats. We sighed, hauled ourselves out of the air vent, and hopped down... "I'll kill him." Edward growled. Walking out of the closet.


	6. drop it like it's what?

_Your reviews make my day. :)). _

**Okayyyyy, guys, I can't do a chapter tomorrow, because it's my cousin's funeral. )':**

**Charlie. 3 I dedicate the story to him, I think. **

**He was 3 years old, and died of a rare cancer in his brain. **

**He used to go round asking his mum and dad 'When is Bethany coming round?' And my whole name was a bit of a mouthful for him, so he would basically say "When is Beffabee coming round?" He would run up to me whenever I saw him and hug me like crazy. ): And people say that a White Feather is a sign of your guardian angel; in this case Charlie. In my family, like 3 people have seen a white feather. Me, My Auntie, and my mum. I miss him already, and he only left this cruel planet on Sunday Night - 9th August 2009. I miss you Charlie. You're never not on my mind. 33. :((. **

**3 Weeks Later - Renesmee.**

"Have you seen Nathan?" Jonie was, once again out of breath for snogging Mike Newton. Oh well, her fault.

"No. I haven't seen him in ages..." My mind flashed back to dad's angry face when I spotted him at lunch that day 3 weeks ago. It was the most angry I had ever seen him. He wouldn't tell me what happened; he just get saying "Nathan." like he was talking about dog shit on his shoe. I daren't ask mum. Nathan had gone missing that afternoon. Before I went to sleep that night, mum and dad were arguing.

"Edward?! How could you?! You _know_ that he was just a human, you've never let jealousy or protecting your daughter get in your way like this before?!"

"Bella! I can't _believe_ you would even _consider _the fact that after almost 2 centuries of practise on how not to kill a human dickhead, I would know." His voice was hurt.

"Don't even say that about Nathan! I know you did it, Edward. I'm disgusted with you. Do you just think it's a _coincidence_ that straight after you stormed out of that closet you immediately said, "I'm gonna' kill him," and then as soon as the next sunrise is up, Nathan goes missing? Would you like to e_xplain_ that, Edward?"

"I-I...I...I can't."

"Exactly what I thought. It breaks my heart about this Edward. I love you and Nessie more than anything else in this universe, but at the moment, it's really not so good. Sorry." She stormed out the door. I quickly pretended to stirr in my sleep, and slipped out of my bed, to wrap my arms around my daddy's torso. "...I believe you, Daddy." I knew I reminded him of the days when I was a small vulnerable baby when I called him Daddy. Those were the good days.

"I seriously didn't, Renesmee." His voice was sad, and he choked as he got the words out.

"I know, dad, I know." I soothed him, stroking his back.

"No. I've gotta' do something. I'm off." Dad pulled on his coat - a human habit, we never get cold - and ran at inhumane speed out the door.

"Love you." I whispered, as he went.

**Edward.**

Must find dickhead. Must find dickhead. _Must find dickhead! ARGH! _I focused on a clear memory of when I was reading Nathan's mind: When he first saw Bella.

-**Flashback!**

_Dayyyummmmm, Nathan, you gotta' get in there, mahn. Drop it like it's hawt, gurl. Sure wouldn't mind a peice of that bitch. 'Kay, play cool. _

**End Flashback!**

My blood boiled. I picked out Nathan's voice, and focused on him. Entriely focused on him. Directly focused on him. Think about his scent, pick it up in the wind, and-

"Left!" I hissed, making my legs move as fast as I could. I was going to get Nathan back so I could prove that he was still alive, and that I hadn't killed him. Though I might do if I found him. Hmm, tempting. No no no. Think what Bella would say. Following my nose and my mind, I steered left and right on the roads, surprised at how quiet it was.

After 4 hours, I heard a familiar mind. I turned a quick corner in the trees, and gasped at what I was seeing. Wow.


	7. edward's dead meat

**hiii guys. i'm soo appreciative to all those people who **_**do**_** read my story, but my expectations got the better of me and i thought i'd get more reviews than this. i sound like a up-myself-idiot, don't i? sorry for that. o: but umm, yhh. reviews make me overly excited. and i tend to grin alot. [:**

**i don't own anything, anyone (except nathan and jonie. 3) etcetc. ((: & joe's someone just...like an extra. who else wants to be an extra that gets killed?! :D tell me your real names, etc, and ill put you in. ^-^**

**btw; try and guess what Edward saw? :)**

**And! just so you know; the rest of the cullen's ****are**** in this fic, i just thought i'd do them later on, because i'd like the story to be zoomed in on Bella and Edward, yano? :)**

**Bella.**

I sat upon a high rock, thinking. I was about 6 miles from home. 6 miles into the woods. On a rock. I had been sitting there for about 3 hours when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?" I turned, though I didn't need to. I knew who it was.

"Oh, hi Jasper." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He took a seat beside me on the rock, letting his legs dangle.

"I think Edward's killed a boy from our school." I avoided looking at him.

"Really?! He killed Joe?!" Joe? What the actual chicken?

"Huh? No, he didn't kill Joe, he killed Nathan...Wait, is Joe dead?!" Jasper's eyes widened as I said this.

"Umm, yahh... He killed _Nathan_?! When did this happen?!"

"Sometime in the last three weeks or so...Nathan wanted to yano, be with me, and he started thinking pretty dirty thoughts, I presume. And then he saw Resnesmee. And you _know_ how protective Edward is."

"Ness can protect herself, she's not a baby anymore. Edward needs to see that." His voice was upset, and hurt.

"Yeah.. I guess that once he had tasted Nathan's blood there really wasn't any stopping him from moving onto Joe."

It was then when we heard a cry from my sweet little sister.

"Jasper!"

We both flew ourselves off the high rock, landing skillfully, and raced to where the voice had come from. Alice was sat there, with Jonie on her lap. Jonie, my friend.

"...She's changing."

"Changing!? Changing as in..." I nodded, implying 'vampire'.

"Yes. Who the hell could of changed her?" I was on the phone before Alice could speak the words. I flipped open my phone, and tapped in the number at a blinding speed.

I growled into the phone as the voicemail woman answered. "You, are in _big_ trouble. Bigger than the volturi trouble? Where are you, out to kill more of our friends? Joe, Nathan and Jonie aren't enough for you? You make me sick, Edward Cullen." I snapped the phone shut.

Jonie suddenly began thrashing around.

"Keep going, Jonie, you can do this. Hang on, fight against it." Alice urged Jonie on, while I imagine Jasper tried to not think about the blood, and control her feelings.

"She's nearly finished. It must of happened about 2 days ago." Alice whispered.

2 And A Half Hours Later.

Jonie's eyes flashed open, and she was immediately out of Alice's arms, her eyes furiously red.

"Jonie.. calm down." Alice whispered. "It's okay, you're one of us."

I personally thought that this wouldn't calm her down, and make her think that she was on an alien planet or something, but I decided not to tell her.

"Jonie, it's okay. Just listen, okay? Who made you? Who bit you, Jonie?"  
"...I do not know his name. Everything was just so painful and-" She almost started sobbing, tearless, choked-up sobs broke from her throat. I took a step closer.

She hadn't changed much in her appearance, obviously only the usual symptoms; tougher skin, the eyes. Her hair had grown by 3 inches, and I could tell that it wouldn't need hairspray or gel anymore, for it to stay up. Afterall, it was growing on a dead head.

"...I'm gonna' kill Edward." I growled, and ran back to the cottage, to see that he wasn't there.

_Oh for fuck's sake!_


End file.
